After the Prom
by Baby Kitty
Summary: What happened to Tommy after the prom in Dino Thunder? [complete]


Disclaimer – Don't own um, don't take me to Judge Judy and try to sue.

Notes – This is a tad different than my normal deal, but I've been thinking about these two and their past relationship for a while.

Summary – DinoThunder time, last episode. What did Tommy do after the prom? 

-o-

After the Prom

Mercer

-o-

Padding down the stairs and into what remains of the lair, I heave a sigh as I see my desired target sitting down on the floor amongst the ruble. "What are you doing?"

"Remembering." Picking through the pictures spread before him, I can see the pain and loneliness in his eyes. He used to be so good at hiding it, so careful to keep any and all emotion masked from me, from the world. He's grown tired over the years, too many lost friends, too many changes and obstacles, too many betrayals of trust. 

"You shouldn't be down here. The house is libel to collapse on top of you with the support beams knocked out." Moving to sit beside him on a large section of said support beam, a part of me knows I sound stupid and heartless approaching the situation in such a technical and apathetic manner, but that's what I'm about, that's what I know. I was always the logical one, the serious one, he on the other hand, I don't think a day went by that he didn't yearn for distractions, chaos, and madness. He was an annoying, interrupting, illogical child, how I wish he hadn't grown up into such a serious adult.

"Do you remember Hawaii?" Ignoring my statement and continuing to go through the photos, perhaps he hasn't grown up so much after all. 

"Yes, you wanted to go there for your birthday. The flight was long, the weather terrible, and you got sick." What an amazingly wonderful week that was. True it had been a bit different than we'd planed, but I can still remember how wonderful it was. 

Misunderstanding my statement, he shakes his head sadly. "You always do focus so much on the negative."

Shaking my head and taking the picture from his hand, I smile slightly as I see it's of us on the beach. Only clear day we had all week. "No I don't. I remember the flight was long because you ended up sleeping. You laid your head on my lap and talked about your dad and what an amazing person he was. You told me all of your stories about your friends again, even though I'd already heard them all five or six times by then. Then before you finally fell asleep you told me that this was the best birthday you'd ever had, because you were with the best friend you'd ever had."

Swallowing hard, he looks so much different then that relaxed and happy boy he used to be. Of course now I wonder if he ever was truly happy and content, or just merely showing the side of himself he thought I wanted to see. Either way I'd give anything to see him like that again. 

"Then at the hotel it rained for four days straight. You got restless, saying how you needed to get outside to feel the outdoors. You dragged me out into the courtyard of the hotel, took my umbrella away, and-"

"We danced." Wiping the small trail of moisture off his face, he tosses more photos aside. 

"Yes we did. We both got soaked, you got sick, but it didn't matter, because you were young and full of life and being with you made me feel young and full of life." 

Picking up another picture from his pile, I smile wistfully as I see it's us; covered in dirt, arms around each other, raptor claw displayed proudly in his hand. It was his first dig; he knocked Smitty into a hole, accidentally sprayed half my crew with dust and debre, and came away from it with a hind claw off of a small raptor, I couldn't have been prouder. 

Looking at the photo in my hand, he gives a small smile. "You always made me feel clever." You always were clever, you just never gave yourself enough credit. "I thought you'd fired me for sure that day, I practically destroyed your whole dig site. I think Smitty wanted to burry me in one of the holes." Yes he did.

"He always was jealous of you. Didn't like the little intern stealing his spotlight I suppose." Of course it could also have been the fact the little intern had stolen more than just the spotlight on digs. It could very well have been more related to the fact the little intern had stolen the spotlight away from him in my heart. 

"Or maybe he just didn't like the fact his partner had taken a special interest in the little intern." See, always was clever. "That's why you made him leave wasn't it. Had nothing to do with only being able to take one of us on the dig in Japan, or needing him to stay and watch the crew in Ohio." 

"No." At his doubting look, I hold up my hand. "I didn't make him leave, Thomas. I told him that I would be taking you with us. He was furious. I told you I needed him to stay and watch my other crew because I didn't want you to feel as if you were being put in the middle of our problems, that I had other interests in you."

"You did."

Smiling and breathing a sigh, I still wonder if sometimes despite all his intelligence he is still on the same emotional level as one of the kids. "That doesn't mean I would act upon them, or try to manipulate you, you know me better than that. Smitty made his own choices, he chose to give me an ultimatum, either you go or he would. I don't take kindly to ultimatums. I told him he wanted to go he was free to, but it would be his decision."

"That was why Mesagog chose him. He knew, you knew, maybe deep down so did I. I guess since you never mentioned…I guess I thought it was easier to pretend." I think we both did. 

"Sometimes it's just easier that way. When we distance ourselves from unpleasant matters, it helps us to function in the world. For you it was Smitty, for me it was my alter ego. No one wants to face the nasty evils in their lives, it's just against human nature."

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I wouldn't…did you think I didn't know when I first saw you, saw him?" We've apparently shifted topics now. I honestly don't know which is worse, Smitty or Mesagog, still both will have to be address before wounds can begin to heal.

"I was counting on it. Do you really think my alter ego would have chosen you to free the gem? I knew you'd find a way to take it, use it, and hopefully destroy the creature taking hold of me before it destroyed both of us. Mesagog retaliated after that, kept me in the dark about the white gem. Trent, Trent was never supposed to be involved in this mess."

"I know. When I first saw Trent I just… I don't know. I know he called you dad, but I couldn't help but wonder." No need to ask him what he was wondering about. He thought I'd dismissed Smitty because of him, why not expect the same actions where he and Trent were concerned.

"Trent is my son. I love him like a son, nothing more, nothing less." Still though, can't blame him for feeling that way. 

"Yeah, I guess it just hurt so much to see you play family. Act like I didn't matter, that I thought maybe if there was at least someone else that took my place, maybe, maybe it'd at least be easier to accept how you just disappeared and left me."

Taking his shaking hands in my own, I urge him to drop the pictures and let them be for now. This isn't the time for old wounds to be reopened, we've both been through hell and back in past week, well year actually if you wish to get technical, either way it's not the time for more pain now. "I'm sorry, I guess I just thought it was easier to pretend, just like you."

"I can't pretend anymore." Neither one of us can.

"I know. I don't want you to. I just want to make it right. I just want to fix at least some of this mess I caused." 

"We both caused it. The only innocent ones were the kids. I'm glad they tapped out their gems to destroy him. They shouldn't have to shoulder that sort of life. No one should. I'm tired, I'm so tired Mercer."

"I know. Come upstairs, it's late, too late to sit down here and punish yourself for things that can't be changed. Come on, love, time to rest."

Laughing and giving me an amused look, he takes a shaky breath. "You haven't called me that in a long time."

"Old habits die hard." Tilting his chin up and slowly pressing my lips to his, I offer up a hesitant kiss, smiling into his mouth as I taste the chocolate on his breath. It seems he didn't escape the prom without snagging a piece of cake after all. Always did like rich desserts. 

When we finally separate slowly, he searches me for a moment, seeming unsure if he should trust this or not. Finally giving into his suppressed wants, he surrenders. "You haven't done that in a long time either."

"I know. I've missed it. I've missed you." Running the back of my hand over his cheek, I'm amazed to find it smooth. After the day we've had, he still took a shower and shaved before going to the school.

"Where do we go from here?" 

"I was hoping you might know." Exchanging a smile with him, I'm for the first time unsure of what my next move should be. Amazing. 

"Well it is prom night." What does that have to do with anything? Oh lord please tell me he doesn't want to go back. Still though, at least if we go back there I know he wouldn't be killed by the lair caving in on him. 

"You want to go back to the prom?" Even as the words leave my mouth I'm praying he says no. The last thing I want to do tonight is return to that dance.

"Not really." Thank you. 

"Thank god." Smiling as he laughs, I think we both know I couldn't handle anymore time in that over crowded gym. "No offence, I love the kids and all, but I really couldn't have lasted there much longer."

"Yeah." Standing and brushing himself off, he shifts nervously for a moment, apparently still deciding on his next move. He wants something, he's just being cautious. Finally at my prompting look, he seems to go for it. "Do you maybe want to go… you know?" Jerking his head towards the stairs, I know exactly what he wants to go do, but I'm not sure this is the best time. It's been a long day and I am a far cry from his young age of twenty four.

"Now Thomas, what would the kids think if they heard you asking to do such a thing?" 

"What?" Turning a bit red in the face, he gives my suit sleeve a small but insistent tug. "Come on, you know you want to. Besides it is prom night and all, and I have a pretty nice bed." True…

"Well, yes, but that's beside the point." Who am I kidding, we both know he's going to win. He always does and despite my complaints, I always enjoy it. "Do you even have all the stuff?" 

"Yeah, just because you left doesn't mean I haven't...you know." Really now?

"Well, alright, if you really want to." Wrapping my arms around his waist I know this will definitely be a long night, of course that's not necessary a bad thing.

-oooooooo-

(1 hour later)

"You got stood up at your prom didn't you, Thomas?" As the bucket of pig's blood is dumped over the girl's head, I turn my eyes from the movie for a moment as I've always hated that scene. Why do I agree to these things?

Shifting in my arms, he grabs his bottle of soda before getting resettled on the messy bed. "Shut up, here comes the best part." 

Watching the abusive kids get burnt alive as Carrie brings the school down around them, I am definitely picking the next movie. "You know if I'd know this is what I'd be doing tonight I wouldn't have worn my five hundred dollar dress shirt."

"What'd you think you'd be doing?" Eyes bright with mirth and knowledge, he gives me a sly smile before reaching for another slice of pizza.

"I'll tell you when you're older."

The End


End file.
